1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque wrench, and more particularly to a torque wrench with an easy-read scale.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide a precise tightening to a fastener, a torque wrench is used to tighten the fastener to secure two objects together with a desired torque. An adjusting knob is mounted on the torque wrench to adjust the torque that the wrench applies to the fastener. To show the amount of torque to the user, a scale is mounted around the outer periphery of the adjusting knob, and a pointer is mounted on the shank of the wrench to point out the number on the scale. Consequently, the user can read the torque provided by the wrench from the pointed number on the scale.
However, as the scale of the conventional torque wrench is exposed on the outer periphery of the adjusting knob, the scale is easily worn off when the user rotates the adjusting knob. The scale will lose its indicating function after a long time of use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a torque wrench to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a torque wrench with an easy-read scale. The torque wrench has a shank, an arm, a torque-adjusting device, a handle and an adjusting knob. The handle is mounted around one end of the shank and has a mouth formed on one end of the handle. A window is defined in the periphery of the mouth. The adjusting knob is rotatably attached to the shank. A stepped protrusion is formed on the adjusting knob. The stepped protrusion is connected to the torque-adjusting device and is received in the mouth. A scale is formed on the outer periphery of the stepped protrusion and corresponds to the window on the handle. An index line is formed on the handle and corresponds to the scale on the adjusting knob. The scale can be easily read through the window with the index line. Because the scale is received in the mouth on the handle, the scale will not be worn off even after a long time of use, and the useful life of the torque wrench is prolonged.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.